


Broken? Or Hurt?

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Welcome To My Life [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creative Reader, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bullying, Optimistic Reader, Reader had a bad past, Sans has wings, Special wings, Wings, curious sans, everyone has wings, hurt reader, reader has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: There are many different types of wings that define each person, be it monster or human. Each one is special and correspond to their Soul or Personality Or Trait. If eyes are a window to the Soul then wings are the portal to your heart.Sans never saw your wings. Why is that?





	Broken? Or Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought after thinking about a quiz I took on quotev about what wings I am. The thought rang through my head for weeks so I've decided to put that idea to good use!
> 
> I don't know if this is a real au or not but wings are special. They match or reflect the person. So they're more expressive. Each wings are special to that person because no one is truly the same, not identical at least. They're in tune with their emotions and Soul so what they're feeling can sometimes be seen on their wings like expressions. 
> 
> Reader is hurt And their wings reflected that. But that doesn't mean it's not mendable. They just need some good food, good laughs, good memories, friends and love.

You sat on the hill on a cloudy day admiring the calm serenity of the outdoors. It was rare for you to be outside despite your love for nature. You leaned back with your hands smiling when a cool breeze blew at your face. You missed that. You missed the feeling of wind on your face and the freedom it brought. You closed your eyes and relished in the moment. 

It was then you heard the familiar flap of wings. You opened your eyes and smiled at Sans, his wings tucking behind his back. The frame was skeletal as expected and had a thin layer of light blue magic. On that layer of magic is the constant sight of alternating colours between shades of light blue to yellow. Sans had this calming effect to him and his wings perfectly matched the effect he gave. But you're not fooled. 

When Sans doesn't play around and is actually angry- which is rare- his once calming wings will sharply switch between light blue and yellow rapidly with magic sparking around them. You've only seen it once and that's when he scared off a human trying to harm his brother Papyrus. The sharp contrast certainly freaked them out. 

Sans grinned lazily at you and stepped closer. "hey." he greeted and sat down next to you. 

"Hey." you returned the greeting and relished in his calming aura. 

You often had these moments where you would sit wherever and do nothing. Maybe occasionally chat but nothing more. Not that you minded. You are always relaxed when you're around Sans. You never had to overly please him or impress him. He was simple. He wanted nothing from you except your company. He never left you in the three years you've known each other. It wasn't a surprise when you started dating, to the delight of Papyrus. It was calm and playful. 

You often played pranks and joke with one another. You teased each other and laughed together. To others you only looked like friends but neither of you cared. You love your relationship and it fits both of you perfectly. You trusted each other. Cared for each other. Look out for one another. It was slow but you enjoyed your time together. Good and bad. Sans never pushed you into doing something you don't want. You never pry about his issues unless he looked like he needed it. You care about each other and that's just perfect with you. 

You had hoped today would be a calm day but Sans- the curious skeleton he is- asked an innocent question that had a serious answer. 

"hey (y/n)?"

You hummed in acknowledgment. 

"how come i've never seen your wings?"

You froze and snapped your eyes open in shock. Sans looks at you curiously, not sure the reason for your reaction. 

"it's just that- we've been together for so long and i've never seen you fly before. or saw your wings. and...i'm curious. what do they look like?"

You avoid his questioning gaze. "Ah well um. Why do you ask? Why does it matter?" Avoid the question. Avoid it!

"well you are an amazing person." he smiled genuinely with a loving look. It made your heart ache. "you have a great personality and your traits are amazing. you're creative, brave,kind, caring and so much more. i really want to see how your wings would look like. i bet they're amazing." his eyes sparkled at the thought. His wings also had sparkles on them now to mirror his emotions. For a secretive guy his wings are quite expressive. At least towards you and Paps. 

You hesitated on his request and looked away with an uncertain expression. You want to show your wings but at the same time not. You often got praises for you wings a long time ago. Now things have changed. You don't... You don't want him to treat you differently. Or maybe even leave you because of your wings. 

"Sans..." you start off softly before sighing. "I can't."

"what? why not?" he asked. 

"Sans I-. My wings are... They're..." you trail off uncertainly. You don't know how to put it. Your wings. "They're...not the same anymore."

"not the same? what do you mean?" his brows furrow in confusion. 

"I mean they're not the same as they used to." you clarify. "My wings are different now and not in a good way. It's best you don't see it."

Sans looked confused. Not the same? Did something happen? Why won't you tell him?

"(y/n)," he started softly. "you can trust me. i won't treat you differently because of your wings. i promise." and he meant that. He loves you with all his Soul. If your wings are causing you insecurity then he won't pay it any mind. As long as he could still be with you to see your happy smile and cheerful laugh. 

You look surprised at his promise and fidgeted with your hands nervously. Your mind was racing with thoughts. Good and bad. Still, Sans waited patiently. Good thing come to those who wait. And if you need time to think about it then he will wait how long it takes. 

You thought about it for a while before sighing. "Okay. I'll show you." you said. 

You stood up to make room for your wings and stand in front of Sans. He looked excited to finally see your wings. He waited for so long. 

You look around avoiding his eyes anxiously. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. "Just...don't freak out."

Sans nodded in understanding. 

You close your eyes and finally let out your wings. Sans gasped at the sight, unsure what to make of it. 

Your wings are stunning. It glowed and alternated between every colour and shade at all times. Like a shining opal or diamond. It had an aura of joy and light to it, perfectly matching your bubbly and cheerful attitude. Yet it was still calm and had a conforming feel to it, mirroring your caring and laid-back nature. It pulsed and gleamed with magic, just like the endless energy and dedication you seem to have. He couldn't make out what your wings are. It was a swirling mass of aura and magic but he could make outlines of feathers the magic seem to make. Feathered, aura, sparkling wings. It was truly unique. But...something wasn't right. 

Your wings are _broken_

Your left wing was bent and looked to be broken. Holes and tears where the bottom part of your wings should be, a few stray 'feathers' already dropping onto the grass. Your right wing was worse because it looks almost mangled. It was tattered, torn and barely looked like a wing at all. Yet somehow still shining. 

How...?

"what happened?" Sans breathed out in shock. A stray feather landing on his foot when you sighed, your wings fluttering softly with your movement. He picked it up and looked at your sad look. "what? how?" he asked, eyes wide and wings slowing down their constant shifting between shades. 

You closed your eyes with an airy sigh through your nose. "I wasn't exactly like this before. I didn't have a great life. I'm not physically abused but...neglect and...harsh words directed to me everyday isn't something easy to deal with." you explained, looking to the side at your left wing. You raised a hand to stroke it softly, smoothing out the feathers sticking out. 

Sans gaped at your wings. It used to be beautiful. It used to be different. Now he understood. Life took a harsh toll on you. It had broken you and your wings reflected that. It too got broken. Sans looked down at his hand where he grasp the lone feather. It isn't a perfect feather since he could only see the vague shape of it. It was most just colourful aura constantly changing. Who...? Who would hurt you like this? Hurt you and broken your spectacular wings?

"I had hit it bad." you went on sadly staring at your wings. "Got so low. I couldn't remember how many times I've tried to end it. Tried to just...make the pain end. But I didn't. And moved forward despite my wishes. My wings took a toll." you smiled but it was forced and didn't reach your eyes. "At least they've gotten better. It used to be worse."

Broken. Sans thought. You used to be broken. He knew you kept your past a secret because you want to forget it but...it's this bad? This bad that you want to throw it all away? Judging from the state of your wings, he couldn't blame you. He just wished he knew what to do to help. 

Wait...

"you said it looks better than before?" he asked cautiously. It didn't look better. Just a broken tattered mess. 

You nodded. "Yeah. It grew more than last time and the wings are fixing itself."

"it's healing..." he thought aloud with the look of realization. "you're healing."

You seem surprised for a moment before it softened. Your eyes looked vulnerable yet strong. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"is it because you're happy?" he asked nothing how your wings began to glow brighter and shift. It does look like it's fixing itself. 

"Yeah." you said and looked at him with admiration. "You made me happy."

He blushed at the raw emotion from you. Your wings started to shift more, sparkle more, matching your emotions. "You, Paps, everyone. You made me so happy. So...loved. Accepted. I just..." you trail off, having no words. 

He smiled with a blush and stood up to walk towards you. He came close and opened his arms, reaching out for you but not touching you. You smiled and nodded, giving him permission. He embraced you softly yet firmly. You hugged him back. Your wings fluttering behind you. 

"then we'll continue to heal you." he said and pulled away but no letting go of your arms. "we'll keep healing you till you can fly again."

You're shocked. He'd...do that? For you?

You smiled in disbelief and relief. "Really?"

"really." he smiled and kissed you softly. You returned the kiss. Both your wings shining brightly with emotion. He promise, he would heal you till your wings shine again and you can fly together with him. 

Because in the end, you're not broken. You're just hurt. And if you're hurt, it means you need to be mended. And that's what he planned to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I poured out my emotions and it is a bit vague but I still think it fits this series. I've been hurt- hell I'm diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I'm going to the therapist- but I believe I've gotten better over the year. I had a diary to write my thoughts. Looking through them, the entries earlier this year to now, I've improved a lot. I'm broken yet healing. And... It fits. Don't you think?
> 
> Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Until next time!


End file.
